1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for adapting separable fasteners of the hook and loop-type for attachment to other objects, particularly such objects as polyurethane foam or the like. The resultant unique adapted fastener, simplifies attachment of objects to other objects or members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hook and loop fasteners are well known and are used to join two parts detachably to each other. These fastener strips consist of mating fastener tapes having hooks and loops respectively on each tape, which on being pressed together will matingly engage each other to form a separable connection. Such fastener strips are employed where ease of connection and disconnection is desired or where an infinite adjustability within a circumscribed range is desired.
Although originally having their primary use in wearing apparel, such separable fasteners have expanded significantly in use. However, the areas of expansion have sometimes been limited by some of the properties of separable fasteners as now produced. For example, attaching the fasteners to other items has sometimes been difficult which difficulty may limit their use. A known method of attaching these fasteners to a multitude of members has been to stitch the fasteners to the item. Such stitching procedure however is sometimes laborious, and is not always available for attachment to bulky items. In particular wider strips are advantageous for attachment to objects having surface delamination problems. Bonding or adhesively securing the fastener to other items requires pressing the areas to be joined together for substantial lengths of time to permit curing of the bonding agent. In addition, when pressing the active areas of the fasteners against the substrate member the hooks and/or loops of the fastener strips are often so deformed and crushed that the tapes no longer function satisfactorily and the repeated fastening is no longer assured. Further, adhesive attachment requires adhesive compatibility between the fastener, the adhesive and the adhesive of the object to which it will be attached.
For attachment of the fasteners to other objects such as polyurethane foam seat cushions or the like, fastening of the tapes has been difficult due to the lack of suitable adhesives or fastening techniques. In fact, in the case of seat cushions, such fasteners would make it possible to separably attach seat covers or the like. Further, attachment of the fasteners to other known objects would facilitate attachment and detachment of known functioning items or appurtenances which would not otherwise be possible.
It has been proposed in the prior art to attach the separable fastener strip to a substrate of absorbent or porous material such as a non-woven material. The fastener thus modified is attached to foam plastic articles by positioning the adapted fastener within the mold such that it absorbs the foam forming materials while they are in their liquid state.
Under certain conditions and for unknown reasons the fastener-absorbent backing assembly sometimes produces unsatisfactory results. For example, in some instances, relatively large areas of delamination occur along the connection of the backing and the foam article. It is believed such delamination is caused by skinning of the polymerizing material at the interface of the article and the backing with the result that excess gases formed by the process become trapped thus creating large delaminating bubbles rather than a secure attachment.